Appropriate Punishments
by BronBoop
Summary: Roy and Riza have a little fun between the sheets. Occurs a couple of weeks after the final battle. Royai lemon, very smutty. Enjoy! :)


**Appropriate Punishments**

**~Spoilers ahead~**

**Summary: **This happens a couple of weeks after the whole gang has defeated The Father and his homuncu-kids, and after Roy gets his eyesight back. Roy and Riza have become a couple, and they're very, very keen on making up for lost time by having tons of fun between the sheets.

What they do in this fic is described in explicit terms. So if you're not looking to read something filled with smutty, lemony goodness, go no further! You have been warned!

* * *

><p>At the crack of dawn, Roy Mustang's first thoughts would fly to his itinerary for the day. He'd plan out his day with military precision, recalling every meeting, every deadline, and every little plot he wants to hatch for that day. On a bad day, his thoughts might drift to the towering stack of papers he still hasn't read and signed, much to Hawkeye's chagrin.<p>

When his mental planning is done, he'd throw off the covers and get out of bed, not even bothering to make it. He'd be back soon enough to mess it all up again anyway. He'd pad on over to the stove to heat some water for his morning coffee, often with just the snap of his fingers. If there's anything edible in the pantry, he'd munch on that while waiting for his coffee to brew. Then he'd lose himself in his thoughts and in his drink for a couple of minutes before heading into the shower.

His dressing routine would fly by with the automaticity of a trained soldier. Then he'd go downstairs, hop into his car and drive off to work with an enthusiasm reserved only for those who are going headfirst to their doom.

But that was before the whole homunculus fiasco exploded into city-wide chaos. This was before he teamed up with the Elric brothers, and even with Scar, to fight against The Father and his creations.

This was before they won the battle.

After the events that shook Amestris to its (literal) core, things started to flow a little more smoothly, with plans for rebuilding Ishval and turning the whole government system around.

A week after he and the lieutenant were discharged from the hospital, the thought of work, of fighting, or even of the fate of the Elric brothers shoved to the back of his mind.

This time, as he lay in bed in his home, his thoughts didn't fly off into a flurry of the day's activities. Instead, they wandered nearby and settled on the warm breath emanating from the gorgeous blonde using his shoulder as a pillow. No, today's thoughts lingered on Riza Hawkeye.

After nearly losing each other in battle, they resolved to never hold back when it came to what they felt for one another. And as always, their timing was synchronized to a T. It started with an innocent conversation in their shared hospital room. Then words turned into confessions, and their confessions ended up with them sharing the same bed. Neither of them were fit enough to do anything other than kiss. But as soon as they got discharged five days later, they wasted no time taking out their sexual frustrations on each other.

The week flew by with haste. The frustration had long been replaced with the ardent desire to make up for lost time.

That's why, on a cool Saturday morning in Roy's bedroom, the two lovers had no intentions of getting out of bed just yet, even as the sun was nearing its zenith.

Roy marvels at how she still manages to captivate him, even after years of knowing each other. Even the most trivial things about her still fascinated him. From the way she would fluff her pillow before laying on it to the efficiency of her method of putting her uniform on to the way she would unconsciously slide her leg up his calf whenever she's cold. They'd known each other for so long, and yet it's only now that the doors were wide open for them to explore even more about each other.

He loved how her skin felt under his touch, how her golden hair gleamed in the moonlight, how the typically low timbre of her voice turned into high-pitched keening when they were making love. There were few things on earth that were more satisfying than feeling her weight nestled against him after a long day.

One of those things was seeing her open her eyes in the morning and seeing her faint smile as he came into focus.

"Hey." She said sleepily.

"Hey," Roy replied, "Did you sleep okay?"

"Hmm," came her ambiguous reply.

Riza lay back and stretched her back before nestling back into his embrace. Her movements were fluid, catlike, and also incredibly arousing. She nearly pushed his arousal over the edge when she leaned up, her breast brushing against his chest, and kissed the corner of his mouth. Even until now, these little intimate moments were a wonder to him.

"I think," she started, "We should lay off the acrobatics for a while. I haven't had this much exercise since our days in the academy."

"Well, we wouldn't want to get rusty, would we?" He said teasingly as he stroked her side, pressing a kiss to her chin, the side of her neck, her collarbone and at the top of her breast.

"Roy…" She warned as his lips swept dangerously close to her hardening nipple, "Are we about to treat sleep like some sort of in-between now?"

He pouted, in a way that he perceived to be irresistible and she perceived to be insufferable, "It's not like we have to get up for anything anyway."

"Well you're already up," she smiled slyly as she turned to face him.

"Hmm, would you look at that?" He said, as he peeked beneath the sheets, "I guess I am." He smiled seductively at her.

"Would you like some coffee? I need to feed Black Hayate, too." She asked, breaking the mood. She had a habit of trying to pull back as far as she can, until she could no longer take it, and then they'd tumble back into bed. Roy's philosophy on sex was more of let's-just-go-at-it-whenever-we-want-to.

He pouted again. "Yeah, sure. Coffee sounds good."

Riza threw off the covers and got up to go to the kitchen. She was wearing one of his white button down shirts. He loved how she looked in his clothes, though he loved it even more when he'd take his clothes off her.

"Riza, the coffee's in—"

"I know where they are. I put them there." She hollered from the kitchen.

If this is what domestic bliss is about, Roy's would definitely enjoy it.

The familiar sounds of Riza making coffee, feeding Black Hayate and playing with him for a bit soothed his mind. But as they often do, his thoughts took a turn for the worse.

He often dreaded these scant moments of aloneness. He'd have loved to direct his mind towards more pleasant thoughts, but flashes of images from his past would suddenly invade his mind at the worst moments.

The one image he hated the most was of the moment when one of the would-be Fuhrer candidates ran a blade across Riza's jugular, sending her sprawling face-down in a pool of her own blood. Of all the images of gore and bloodshed that his mind could have conjured up this morning, it had to be that.

It was a morbid thought, but that's exactly why it insistently kept on entering his mind. He has never been one to dwell on scenes of violence; he had been inured to it in his days in Ishval. But seeing her harmed and being powerless to help her had been the worst feeling in his life. The only other time he had felt fear, anguish and anger collectively grip his heart was when he had heard of Hughes' death.

_I've lost Hughes, and one loss is more than enough. To lose her would be the death of me. _He thought.

But somehow the scene continued to play in his mind, over and over and over again, until he had to grip the sheet and growl to push it out.

"Roy? Are you alright?" She asked from the doorway, a look of deep concern on her face. Black Hayate peeked in and saw nothing of interest, so he padded off to play with one of his chew toys.

"Yeah, I'm just… I was just thinking of things."

She walked towards him and set two cups of steaming coffee on the table by the bed. He moved aside to give her some room to sit. He was momentarily distracted by the thought of buying a bigger bed for them.

"You were thinking of that moment again, weren't you?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I try not to. But it creeps in unexpectedly."

"We've seen our fair share of deaths. I'd have thought you'd be used to pushing the images aside by now." She took a sip of coffee, making it seem like talking about death in the morning is the most normal thing in the world.

Roy sat up and leaned his back on the headboard. "If it were scenes from the war, I could push them aside easily. It's been that long, and I've resolved to make it right by those people. But what keeps plaguing my mind these days wasn't just any death. It was recent. It was yours. And I wouldn't know what to do if the blade had just been a little bit deeper."

Riza placed the mug back on the table and moved closer to him. She got up on all fours and straddled his thighs. "I probably wouldn't have died, even then. I had orders. That gold-toothed loon may have said that if it took only a strength of will to not die, we'd all be immortal. But my strength of will came from you and your singular order to not die that day. And if you had asked me then and there to get up, grab a sword and stab him between his crazy eyes, I'd have done it and apologized for bleeding all over the place."

He sighed and gently smoothed a lock of golden hair that wedged itself into the collar of her shirt. "If your loyalty to me brought about your doom, I'd have tossed aside all my ambitions and followed you."

"I'm the one who should be following you." Riza chided.

"Then we'd be walking around in circles. But it won't matter as long as I'm there with you."

Their constant fear that the other would die first always lingered in the air. They had been fighting for peace, but once it arrived, it settled heavily into the air. As soldiers who had been fighting for almost a decade of their lives, peace would take a lot of getting used to.

_But what is peace? _Roy thought, _Is it silence? Is it the lack of war? Is it the knowledge that there's no enemy poised to attack? Or is it something else? Perhaps… someone?_

"I sometimes wonder what I did to deserve someone like you in my life." Roy said, as he slid his hands from her knees up to her thighs in an excruciatingly slow sweep.

"You make it sound like a punishment."

"If you take it that way," he said, shifting to a lighter, more playful mood, "I must have been a very, very bad boy, then. You need to punish me, lieutenant. Please don't go easy on me. I'm completely at your mercy." He mock-begged as he brought his hands together by the thumbs right where she was starting to grow wet against the thin fabric of his boxers. She wasn't wearing underwear, and he made sure of that by tossing her panties to the far side of the room where she won't bother looking for it.

She shifted her hips, rubbing her clit onto his joined thumbs. "Tell me, colonel. What sort of bad things have been doing lately?"

He pressed one thumb against her to push the hood back. He quickly popped his other thumb in his mouth to make it wet, and then replaced it back onto the pink little bundle of nerves that's just begging for his touch. She tried, and failed, to suppress a ragged moan as she held onto his shoulders for support.

"Let's see. I've been having very dirty thoughts about a certain sexy blonde. She's been on my mind a lot lately. And I imagine her putting her hands all over me, doing all sorts of things to me."

"What… Ahhh… What sort of things are you imagining?" Her hips fell into the rhythm of his thumbs.

"Oh, you know. The things hot-blooded young men are wont to think about beautiful young women. The kinds of things no gentleman would ever openly speak of. But if you must know, lieutenant, sometimes I would imagine her between my legs as she takes me into her mouth. I imagine she'd be very, very good with her tongue." He flicked his wrist so that his thumb remained in contact with her clit, but his index and middle fingers were right at her entrance.

"And sometimes," he continued as he teased her wet slit, "I'd imagine that I'm the one between her legs. And I'm using my tongue to pleasure her. And I'd keep going until half my face is covered in her juices, and she's asking for more."

"Hmmmm. That sounds very bad indeed. But would you mind demonstrating that second thing? I seem to have forgotten… Ahh… Forgotten what that's like."

"With pleasure."

Roy pushed back against the headboard and lay Riza on the bed. He took a pillow and placed it beneath her hips to grant him easier access. With both hands, he pushed her thighs back and outwards until she was completely exposed to him, rosy pink, glistening with her juices and so arousing that he can hardly believe how quickly he got hard just by looking at her.

He leaned down between her legs and placed his mouth right at her entrance. With one long, languid lick, he slid his tongue up to circle at her clit. Almost automatically, she grabbed hold of his hair with both hands, tugging him in the right direction.

Liking the effect just one swoop of his tongue had on her, he then enclosed her swollen nub with his mouth and gently sucked, while flicking the tip of his tongue over her clit. He alternated between doing this and moving his tongue flat over her, the tip teasing her entrance, and the flat side staying in contact with her clit. Soon enough, her juices and his saliva coated his chin all the way down to his Adam's apple.

Despite having slept together numerous times over the course of a week, Riza still felt like it was the first time he laid his mouth on her. Every movement felt exciting, raw, and intoxicatingly arousing. She could feel her head swimming with the slightest movement of his tongue, her knees turning into jelly with every press of his lips.

Her grip on his soft ebony hair, her erratic breathing and her high-pitched pants let him know just how close she was to orgasm. This was his favorite part: winding her up so tight and keeping her on the verge of orgasm. He's always been a mischievous lover towards her.

"Roy… I'm… I'm almost…" She panted, bucking her hips into his mouth.

Roy then inserted a finger inside her and curled it upwards to hit that sweet spot within her. Within seconds, she arched her back and let out a ragged, broken moan. Throughout her orgasm, Roy kept his finger arched within her, loving the feeling of the waves of powerful spasms on both his finger and on his mouth. As the tremors of her orgasm subsided, he slowly sat up, pulling his finger out of her.

He made a point of looking directly at her as he licked his lips and his finger, lapping up every trace of her.

As he looked down at her, he savored the sight of her with her legs splayed, her hair in disarray and a thin sheen of sweat coating her body. Her mouth was still slightly open, and she had the most beautiful pink blush on her cheeks and her upper chest. Her nipples poked through the fabric of his white shirt, which had gone slightly translucent due to her sweat. Best of all, her core looked perfectly ripe for the taking. This was one of the things that made him extremely thankful to have gotten his eyesight back.

"I think," Riza said weakly, propping herself up on one elbow, "I've found the perfect punishment for you."

"I'm at your command. What shall I do to receive your approval once more?"

"Just sit back, colonel."

He obeyed her a little too giddily. As he rested his back onto the headboard, he watched her slowly get up and crawl towards him. She nearly faltered when she tried to go back to her original position of straddling him, but he was quick to catch her as her leg nearly gave way. He knew how weak in the knees she can be when she's had a powerful orgasm. Seeing physical proof of it made his heart swell.

Riza got up on her knees, her breasts level with his face, she teased him by slowly, seductively unbuttoning his shirt. He tried to run his hands over her pink nipples, but she swatted his hands away. "There will be none of that. In fact…"

She took both of his hands and locked them behind his head. "There," she said, satisfied with his position, "You are to keep your hands there until I tell you to move them."

"Yes, ma'am. Please be gentle with me."

"Gentle?" She almost laughed, "My punishments," She raked her nails down the sides of his neck, "have always," Her hands traveled lower to his bare chest, running across his nipples, "been," they reached his abs, running the tips of her fingers along the edge of his scar, "very," then trail of hair beneath his navel, "severe." They finally rested on the waistband of his boxers, her fingers lightly tracing the dip of his hips. He fought the urge to buck his hips up, but he didn't want to make his punishment more excruciating than it already was.

Riza moved back until she was sitting below his knees. She gently tugged at his boxers, careful to pull the waistband over his erection, and she tugged only low enough to expose him and nothing more.

"You seem to be enjoying this more than I thought you were." She said teasingly.

"You have no idea." He said in that low, seductive voice that he only uses when he means business.

She leaned forward on her arms until he could feel the warm puff of her breath on his length. With excruciating slowness and gentleness, she brushed her lips over his shaft, occasionally placing a kiss on his smooth, throbbing cock.

When she heard him let out a moan that conveyed his impatience and intense arousal, she stuck out her tongue and gave his entire length a long, languid lick, much like the one he would use on her. With one hand, she grasped his manhood and slowly started to pump up and down. She got another ragged moan as he threw his head back.

Riza then angled her mouth on top of him, and took the head in her mouth. Her tongue swirled around him, and it took all of his self-control to not thrust up or push her head further down, but he remembered that he wasn't allowed to move his hands from behind his head, let alone touch her. Her hands and her mouth found a steady rhythm that nearly pushed him over the edge. To send him even further, she would look up at him as she sucked him off, sometimes even teasing him by looking directly into his eyes as she licked the pre-cum off him. He could only sigh helplessly in response.

With one fluid motion, she took almost all of him into her mouth, allowing the head to hit the back of her throat. And just when Roy thought he was about to come, she withdrew him from her mouth with a sucking sound and sat back up.

As she wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt, she met Roy with a lustful gaze. His eyes were begging, and he had bitten his lip so hard, he may have drawn blood. The muscles on his arms were tense from gripping the back of his head, just to keep himself from climaxing.

With a ragged breath, he managed, "Is my punishment over?"

"Yes, colonel. You may put your hands down and—"

In one quick motion, he had pulled her to him and crushed her onto his chest. His hungry mouth attacked hers with such ferocity that she was left gasping for breath, as their tongues fought for dominance. Just when she thought she got a reprieve from the attack meted out by his mouth, she felt him leaving a trail of desperate kisses and bites down her neck and onto her breasts.

With one hand around her waist, another on her breast and his mouth sucking on her other nipple, Riza felt her knees weakening again. She lowered herself down onto his groin, rubbing herself onto his length, her wetness sliding all around him. She was teasing him again.

"Riza… I want you now. I want to be inside you. Don't… Ahhh… No more teasing… Please." He managed to say between moans and gritted teeth.

She kissed him passionately, running her tongue across his teeth, across the roof of his mouth and around his tongue. She then reached between her legs to hold his penis up, the head pointing right at her entrance. Slowly, while keeping her gaze locked on his eyes, she lowered herself onto him until he was completely inside her.

Roy leaned his head down onto her shoulder, shuddering as he felt her adjusting to his length. She was so hot and tight and incredibly wet. When she started to move her hips, he took it as signal that she wanted to be in control. He sat back and watched as she impaled herself onto him, his hands placed on either side of her ass to support her as she pleasured them both. He leaned in closer to kiss her, hoping to mimic the rhythm of her movements with the sweep of his tongue.

Riza continued to move up and down onto his length, placing both hands on his chest to steady herself, breaking their kiss. Each thrust made her breasts bounce enticingly, and he helped himself by catching a nipple in his mouth and the other breast with his hand. She alternated between quick up and down movements to a slower, more sensual back and forth motion that allowed her to rub her clit onto his pubic bone.

Roy could feel the tension building up within him with each thrust. When he felt close to coming, he took her hand and placed it on his lips. He darted his tongue out and licked her fingers before inserting two of her fingertips in his mouth, swirling his tongue around each tip, hoping to distract himself long enough to synchronize their peak. She gasped at the sensation of his soft, wet tongue circling her fingertips, mimicking his ministrations between her legs earlier.

He then placed her hand over her mound, while also using his thumbs to spread her lower lips apart. The sight of her pleasuring herself as he saw his length plunging into her was arousing beyond belief, and it took all of his self-control to keep himself from coming when his thumbs touched her.

"Riza… Ah, fuck. I'm almost there." Roy gasped as he pressed down on her hips while thrusting up into her. Each upward motion sent him deeper inside her. He came on his third thrust, his eyes fluttering closed and his back arching. When he recovered from the flash of light that was his orgasm, he saw Riza still moving on top of him, her fingers still rubbing her clit.

He looked up at her face and saw the look of pure ecstasy as a high-pitched sigh escaped her mouth, signaling her climax. She let herself fall forward, her body slightly spasming to the rhythm of the spasms within her that milked Roy of his seed. Her arm was trapped between their bodies, but at the moment, neither of them minded.

Roy placed his arms around her and moved her so that her head rested on the softer part of his shoulder. He gently moved some of the hair that had fallen into her face, tucking them behind her ear. She chuckled a bit at that. He knew she was ticklish behind the ears. He didn't want to withdraw from her just yet, so he remained within her until she asked to move.

"Roy," she said, "Could you help me get down? My legs are starting to hurt."

With a gentleness that no one else would have believed, Roy slowly lifted her up and pulled himself out of her. He felt their combined fluids dripping onto his boxer shorts, some of it dripping down onto his thigh. He then helped her lift her leg and placed her on her side.

"Thank you," she said as she looked up at him, a little embarrassed to be needing help.

He just smiled and placed a quick, chaste kiss on her nose. His legs had started to cramp, and he countered this by moving his feet around.

"Ahhh," he moaned, feeling the pins and needles settling on his legs, "Riza, could you—"

"Here, let me," she said, as she started wiping off the mess they made on his boxers and thighs with one of the towels they had nearby to fulfill this purpose. Each press of her hand sent a wave of electricity up and down his legs.

"I think I was right about being rusty." He said with a chuckle. "I haven't had this much continuous physical exercise since the war."

"This much? With all due respect, I believe I was the one doing most of the work. If there's anything that should be cramping up, it should probably be your tongue."

"Heh… You enjoyed it." He said teasingly.

She smiled at him, as she sat back up beside him. She took their mugs of coffee, still slightly warm, and handed a mug to him.

"You know," Roy said as he ran a finger over the rim of his mug, "a while ago, before my thoughts took an unpleasant turn, I was thinking of how domestic we've become. With you making me coffee in the morning, and me, well, being me and asking you to come back to bed."

"Are you saying you could get used to it?" She said, a slight grin tugging at her lips.

"I could, actually. I'd like to get used to it." He took her hand and intertwined their fingers. They sat like this for a while, both drinking their coffee in comfortable silence. It was a rare thing, comfortable silence. And they found that they were only able to enjoy it with each other.

"Hey," Roy said, "I was thinking…"

"What's that?"

"Uhhh… Nothing. Forget it."

"Colonel," Riza said in her stern you-need-to-do-your-paperwork voice.

"I was just thinking that maybe," He said, hoping that what he was about to say won't turn into an incoherent string of words, "since this place is big enough for two, even three people, maybe you'd have an easier time going to and from work if you lived here. I mean, we don't need show up for work together all the time. One of us could go ahead. We could take turns… Uh… That is, I could drop you off at the corner and then we'd make it look like we didn't come from the same bed—I mean, house. Just so they don't get suspicious. That is, until we finally tell them. But that's up to you if you want to tell them…"

Riza let him ramble on, before silencing him by placing her hand over his and looking into his eyes. "I think, maybe it's too soon for that."

Roy's face looked crestfallen.

"But," she continued, and his face lit up somewhat, "I could leave some of my clothes here, one set of my uniform, and maybe a toothbrush. And some food for Black Hayate. For those times when I'd be staying here. I mean, you'd be fine with me staying here from time to time, right?"

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't even ask you to leave even if you stay here for an entire month without doing any chores! After all, if you change your mind anytime soon, or even if it's not soon. Whenever. If you change your mind, the offer still stands. You can hand out your punishments easier that way, you know."

She leaned her head on his shoulder again, satisfied with their compromise, "Ah, Roy."

"What is it?"

"I… Hmmm. It's nothing." She smiled as she stared down at her empty mug.

It went without saying. "I love you, too." He said, as he laid a kiss on top of her head.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so I had no idea how I should end this. I didn't want it to end with another proposal or on an angsty note. So I went with the safe ILY route heehee.<p>

Please feel free to send me some feedback! I hope you find some time from your fanfic-browsing schedule to leave a little review for this fic


End file.
